Playing with fire
by Team-Edward-Bella-Twihard
Summary: things are unbearable in the districts ever since katniss & peeta defied the capitol during the 74th hunger games when an event takes place that send things over the top katniss & gale make plans to run away with their families & peeta in the hopes that the myth of district 13 is true & that they can find help there & aid the rebellion to bring down the capitol once & for all
1. Chapter 1

**takes place during catching fire, before the quarter quell is announced, this is just an idea i got the scenario is that katniss and gale along with their families and peeta decide to run away in the hopes that the myth of a district 13 is true it starts out slow but if you stick with it and give me a chance i promise you guys it will get better! :) please review!**

***Katniss's p.o.v***

"PRIM!" I screamed, sitting up fast in bed, breathing heavy, a thick film of sweat covered my forehead; I wiped it away with the back of my hand.

I heard a light tap on my door.

"Katniss?"

I sighed as I heard Prims soft voice echo around the hall outside my room.

After another moment my door opens, Prim peeks her head inside.

"Are you ok?" she asks.

"I'm fine prim." I say, embracing her in a hug as she sits on the edge of my bed.

"Another nightmare?" she asks.

"Yea." I reply.

"That's the fifth time this week, are you sure you're ok?" she asks again.

"I will be." I reply.

My nightmares had almost doubled ever since getting home from the victory tour.

This newest one I'd been having was about Prim, during the reaping of the 74th hunger games she got called as tribute, but for some reason in my dream I wasn't there to volunteer, and I watched horrifically as she was killed, much in the same way Rue had been killed.

"Go back to bed." I tell her as I kiss the top of her head.

She pecks my cheek with a kiss and does as she's told, even though she's older now and doesn't need to really listen to me anymore.

I took a shaky breath, laid down, and pulled the covers over my head.

As I drifted to sleep again, I tried not to think about what Snow would do to district 12, mainly my direct family and friends, he'd warned me if I didn't somehow stop this rebellion during the victory tour, and convince him that my relationship with Peeta was real, that there'd be a price to pay.

I always had to be careful with what I said, and what I did, I always felt like I was being watched, in fact it wouldn't surprise me if the capitol had camera's up all over district 12 so Snow could monitor everything I do, or say, if I gave him one reason to believe I was really behind this rebellion, there's no telling what he'd do.

**gales p.o.v**

The sun filtered into my room from the dirty windows, I kicked the covers off, sat up, and rubbed my eyes.

I opened my bedroom door and quietly peeked my head out, the house was still and quiet, a sign that everyone else was still asleep, so I made my way to the front door, pulled on my boots and laced them up.

I pulled on my coat, and quietly headed out the door towards the security fence where Katniss and I, even to this day, still met.

I get to the fence and see that she's already there.

"Hey catnip!" I say with a smirk, but my brows quickly crease in worry as I see the dark circles under her eyes.

"Not more nightmares." I sigh.

When she didn't answer I continued.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask.

"I'd feel better if I didn't." she replied with a groan as she climbed under the fence.

The fence was supposed to be electric, but it was never on, we had a secret place out in the woods we always go to when we need to talk.

I slide under the fence behind her. Not questioning her any further, knowing it would only upset her more.

We get under the fence, and I see her slide her bow and a sheath of arrows out from under her jacket.

"You're hunting?" I ask, knowing very well that with her victor status came great wealth and plenty of food for her family.

"No, I just need to let off some steam." She replies nonchalantly. As we make our way through a thicket of trees.

It doesn't take us long to reach the small run down house that they considered a sanctuary.

Suddenly a flock of birds fly out of the trees, with speed and stealth that only Katniss could conjure she pulled out her bow, pulled an arrow from the sheath, setting it in place on the bow and aimed at one of the birds, hitting it right where its heart would be.

"Nice shot!" I compliment, but she doesn't say anything as she gets up to retrieve the arrow.

I sighed in defeat.

I missed the old Katniss, the way she was before she had to go away to fight for her life in those blasted hunger games.

I knew she had reason to be upset.

I wished more than anything that I could take her pain away.

This is what the capitol has done to us.


	2. Chapter 2

After Katniss got back from retrieving her arrow, we sat in an uncomfortable silence. Katniss staring at a rock.

"Katniss you're going to have to talk about these things sometime you know? It's the only thing that will make them stop." I say, desperate to break the silence.

"I don't want to talk about it Gale, so don't push it!" she snaps.

"How's Peeta?" I ask.

She glares at me from the corner of her eye and then redirects her gaze back on the rock.

"Like you care." She says coldly.

"Of course I care, look I know you two, may or may not have something going on, but that doesn't mean I hate him you know." I reply.

"He's fine." She replies shortly.

After a slight pause she scoffs.

"More than fine really, he's been too busy taking care of Haymitch who's gone a little bit hay wire. He likes to pretend the whole games never happened." She says.

"Maybe you should try to be more like him." I reply

**Katniss's p.o.v**

I look at him again, my glare dropping slightly, I knew he was trying to help, and I hadn't exactly been the very best friend to him ever since Peeta and I got home.

"It's not that easy Gale, and no matter how hard I try to put it past me, it's still not going to stop the nightmares." I reply.

"Do you love him?" Gale asks suddenly.

I crinkle my eyebrows at him.

"Peeta?" I ask.

"No, President Snow, of course Peeta!" he says exasperatedly.

I sigh.

"I don't know, maybe." I say. Still not sure myself, it started out as an act, that much I was sure of…but now I wasn't completely sure.

"Hey look at me." Gale says softly.

I turn to look at him.

He traces my right cheek with his pointer finger, starting at my right temple making his way down my cheek, until he stops, his finger under my chin.

"Gale what are you doing?" I ask.

Without answering he pulls me closer to him, locking his lips onto mine.

I'd be lying if I said I didn't kiss back.

**Gale's p.o.v**

I feel her kiss back, which only made me kiss her harder.

Suddenly she pulls back and smacks me.

"OW! What the hell was that for?" I exclaim, rubbing my now inflamed cheek.

"What are you doing Gale? We're supposed to be COUSINS!" she hisses in a whisper.

"What?" I ask defensively.

"They could be watching!" she exclaims, still in a whisper.

"Who, the capitol?" I ask.

"YES the capitol!" she replies.

"Alright, I get the whole thing that happened between you and Snow, but do you HONESTLY think that they have ALL of district 12 under surveillance?" I ask.

"I wouldn't put it past them, I mean they had all that footage of the rebellion from the other districts, who's to say they're not watching us, right. Now?" she asks.

"Then let's just get away from here." I say with a mischievous grin.

This time she punches me in the shoulder.

"Don't talk like that!" she hisses.

"And besides, I would never leave Prim or my mother, you know that, and I know that you would never want to leave your mother, Posy, Rory, or Vick." She adds.

"I guess you're right." I admit.

"Just don't say stuff like that…we have to be careful, you know that." She replies.

I nod my head.

"Let's go." She says, picking up her bow and sheath of arrows as she gets up.

"It's morning, the peacekeepers will be doing a headcount soon." She finishes.

I get up after her, dusting off my pants, she tucks her bow and arrows back under her jacket, concealing them from unknowing eyes and we quickly make our way back to the security fence.


End file.
